


A New Awakening

by diet_pepsicola



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Medievalstuck, NSFW, Pregnancy, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_pepsicola/pseuds/diet_pepsicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can not be happening. Not to you. Not to Dave. Not at all. And yet here you stand, barely able to keep yourself upright in stark terror. The words of your blonde friend aimlessly breeze by you as your vision tunnels a bit. What if he chose you? What would dad do? What would Dave do? Rose? Jade?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO
> 
> Finally got to writing it since my roleplay partner ceased replying so i figured id finish the adventure on here! Do you guys think i should write more? Also. This will have some rather sexy scenes in it *wink wonk*

This can not be happening. Not to you. Not to Dave. Not at all. And yet here you stand, barely able to keep yourself upright in stark terror. The words of your blonde friend aimlessly breeze by you as your vision tunnels a bit. What if he chose you? What would dad do? What would Dave do? Rose? Jade?

 

shit.

 

Your name in John Egbert and this is the story of how you died. You have to say, it wasnt easy. But a deed had to be done and it was completed and now you reap your sacrifice. 

 

You want to say it hasnt always been like this, but it kinda has. Or at least for as long as you can remember. Living in the shadows of fear quelling in your mind and yet having to   
live every day like its the best fucking thing around. But it isnt. And you dont know whether it makes you sad or if it makes you angry. All you know is that to your friends, family and everyone else in this "happy-go-lucky" village, you couldnt be happier with the way things are. And all for what! A life? Why? Why is a question you know all to well. Why is a question you are forced to ask all too often. Why?

 

 

They smell fear.

~~~

Your agile hands carefully kneed the powdery confection against a smooth board, easily forming into the shape desired. Over and over, fold, press, fold again. You really wouldnt suspect this to be such a demanding job, but after spending your whole life in this shop you have to say its pretty physically laborious. Lifting fifty pound sacks of flour from a wagon and carrying them about the kitchen, waking up at the crack of dawn to get some fresh eggs or milk, all the standing. It did a fairly good job at using your bodies worth of muscle. Even in the less active tasks, like taking orders, delivering, or talking to guests, all of that was emotionally draining. A small sigh escaped his lips, barely audible over the small chatter of the quaint bakery. Setting the newly braided bread onto another treated slab of wood, you slid it into the fire oven. Your icy blue eyes contrasting with hot, orange glow as you got lot in another thought. Standing back up, you go over to retrieve yet another piece of parchment and more baking ingredients.

 

But you have to say its probably better than what others prefer doing. Like Dave. Jesus, how can he even handle all that effort? You suppose it must have something to do with his family. But damn, all that sun in such a heavy outfit for hours on end! Knowing Dave, your sure he would say otherwise. But you think that his main purpose for such a physically demanding, but high ranking, job was to be more like his guardian, Bro. With right intentions as well, the man was a real character to look up to! 

 

You smile to yourself a bit, finding comfort in the fact that your best friend could defend himself. He was a knight and all. Your mind wanders to the latter of the Stri-Londe duo.

 

The Lalondes own a very nitorious spirit shop down the way, seconding as some witch-craft voodoo shit if you ask in the right way. But you have to admit, either way the girls have magic when it comes to making fine alcohol. You're saddened to know that Mamalonde is a drunkard, but shes a real pleasing woman to talk to. As are her daughters. Though Roxanne seems to be getting better, you have a small sense of dread gnawing away at your heart seeing her following after her mother like that. She's a real smart girl though, so you suppose she can handle herself. Probably more sense than she appears to due to the fact that she can pick apart your brain with small idle chat. 

 

The last out of your friends is the butchers daughter, Jade. Jade is probably one of the most characteristic girls you have, and will ever meet. You have to give props to Grandpa Harley for being able to keep up with Jade for so long, but you also assume its the other way around. Grandpa also seconds as a map-maker for the town. Which means a LOT of exploring needs to be done, which Jade is more than happy to comply with. Honestly, her personality is so cute and fluffy it was a bit jarring to learn that she killed for a living. But hey, the chick likes it.

 

You find comfort in knowing that each of your friends could fiend for themselves, even more so you all have this unified manner of 'if you hurt my friend ill kill you in the worst pain you've ever felt'. Your friends arent murderers or anything!! They are just really skilled in what they like doing. Besides, dave has given us enough strifing lessons so we at least know how to injure without killing.

Your thoughts were brought to a halt as you heard the door to the bakery bust open. The words that flew off of the familiar being's lips were almost to rushed to understand, clear angst and terror behind a forced smile. The ice that rand down your back chilled your entire body till your blood ran cool, a smile forcing its way onto your lips but you dont say anything. Why?

 

They can smell fear.


End file.
